


Emma coming out

by 13th_heather_of_tomorrow



Series: The prom prequels [1]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_heather_of_tomorrow/pseuds/13th_heather_of_tomorrow
Summary: "Hey, um alyssa I need to tell you something." She said turning towards her best friend. She did it confidently and quickly so there was no turning back and as a buzzing in her chest rose, she wasn't sure if it was excitement or terror.OR emma comes out for the very first time.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: The prom prequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060961
Kudos: 39





	Emma coming out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few pre canon fiction for the prom, that I've been thinking about for a while but the film fully refuelled my prom obsession. So here we go.

Emma and Alyssa and Shelby and Kaylee were best friends, and they were all just slipping into a sleep after a sleepover full of stories and giggles and truths and dares. Emma couldn't sleep. Her toes fitted in her sleeping bag and her brain sprinted in circles. 

"Hey, um, Alyssa I need to tell you something." She said turning towards her best friend. She did it confidently and quickly so there was no turning back and there was a buzzing in her chest, but she wasn't sure if it was excitement or terror.  
"Yeah Emma, anything." Alyssa replied with a smile. Emma couldn't see the details of her face in the dim light of shelby's bedroom, but she was pretty sure alyssa gave her a concerned smile. 

Emma looked over to the other 2 girls, from the steady rise and fall of their chest through their sleeping bags she was pretty sure they were in deep sleep but she didn't want to take any chance; telling Alyssa was risky enough. 

Alyssa could tell Emma was scared, she put an hand gently on Emma's arm, and tried not to be concerned when the other girl flinched slightly at the touch but Emma let out a deep breath when she saw Alyssa smiling back at her. 

"I can't do it here, come with me" Emma got up scuttled to the bath room attached to Shelby's bedroom that was spilling light into the room. Getting slightly concerned, Alyssa got up and followed after her, she stood in the door way and saw Emma sat with her back against the wall's cold white tiles. 

Alyssa walked in tentatively shutting the door behind her, and slid herself down the wall to sit next to Emma. 

"Hey its ok" she said trying the best to hide the fact she was terrified about what was going to come out of her friends mouth.

"I dont know why I'm so freaked out, this isnt a big deal, well I mean it's kind of a big deal, but it really shouldn't be." Emma knew that she just had say it but it felt like something was stopping her. She was so excited for Alyssa, for anyone really, to know but at the same time she was so so scared about the world she was going to be stuck in as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Any time today" alyssa said ripping emma out of her thoughts, somehow with that sentence she managed to say both "please hurry" and "please calm down" 

"I'm gay, Alyssa"

Emma was still looking down in her shaking hands in her lap, she still scared waiting for a response but part of her did feel lighter and warmer after just those 3 words. 

Eventually she did manage to to lift her head to look at Alyssa's face, finally letting herself smile. She saw Alyssa smiling back at her, her smile full of love and warmth and kindness.

"Emma, that's amazing" Emma didn't look convinced "You're still my incredible best friend and who is going to do the coolest things with her life, and will get the most amazing love story with the most amazing girl." Emma began to smile, her shoulder dropped and her breathing got wobbly with excitement. She could feel herself about to cry but Alyssa wrapped her arms around her in a firm hug. "Well done Emma, I'm so so proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment (mainly bc my countries back in lockdown and the only people I've talked to our my parents in the last week) and tell me if you enjoyed.


End file.
